mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiserreich (Map Game)
Wilkommen children, tis is Kaiserreich, das map spiele. This is the year 1936. Germany won the first world war, now the world is paying for the consequences. The United States now having been hit with Black Monday as the Berlin Stock Market crashed (Seven years after the Wall Street one did) kept the Untied States wallowing under President Hoover. Japan meanwhile is on the rise and started to look west as Ungern-Sternberg's Mongolia, and Qing China. Russia, though weak, looks on to reconquer its old empire. The Ottomans and the Arab Powers are in a period of standoff, each waiting to make a move. In South America the German backed nation of La Plata continues its massive military buildup, preparing for another showdown with an increasingly Sydicalist (Communist) Brazil. Romania is under the Iron Guard Party, a Totalist (totalitarian) party determined to retake Romania's glory from Mitteleuropa. Austria now rules is empire like the British, through Dominions in its different regions. In India, the tripartite struggle between the Canadian-Commonwealth backed Delhi Raj, and the Internationale backed Bhratiya Comune. Spain also, is slowly creeping into civil war between the Carlist conservative bloc, and the Syndicalist workers. Rules *Wars will be Rng'd from 1-10 (ask a mod for this) Numbers will go by 1 for every 10,000. If one army is larger than another, the larger army receives more numbers to win. *Civil Wars will be player based. *Read off of Kaiserreichs wiki for info on the nation you pick (-> http://kaiserreich.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kaiserreich_Wiki) Map Mods *Main mod: Orwell *Vice mod: *other guy: Nations Entente *Canada- *Caribbean Federation- *Delhi Raj- *South Africa- GBUSA, Destroyer of Evil and Purveyor of Memes *Australasian Confederation- *National France- Mitteleuropa *Germany- **Mittelafrika- **AOG- **Poland- **United Baltic Duchy- **Lithuania- **White Ruthenia- **Ukraine- **Flanders-Wallonia- *Austria- **Hungary- **Czechia- **Galicia- **Bosnia- **Croatia- *Bulgaria- *Ottoman Empire- Internationale *Union of Britian- *Commune of France- *South Italy- *Bhratiya Commune- Neutrals *United States-Orwell **Philippines-Orwell **Liberia-Orwell *Mexico- *Cuba- Warrior *Haiti- *Dominican Rpeublic- *Centroamerica- *Honduras- *United Provinces- *Panama-bibleboyd316 *Colombia- *Venezuela- *Equador- *Peru- *Bolivia- *Chile- *Brazil- *La Plata- *Switzerland- *Kingdom of Spain- *Portugal- *North Italy- *Ireland- *Netherlands- *Norway- *Sweden- *Finland- *Albania- *Greece- *Denmark- *Don-Kuban Union- *Georgia- *Amerinai- *Azerbajan- *Tripolitania- *Egypt- *Ethiopia- *Hashemite Arabia- *Oman- *Yemen- *Persia- *Afghanistan- *Princley Confederation- *Nepal- *Buhtan- *Turkestan-Sultan *Alasha Orda- *Ma Clique- *Mongolia- *Burma- *Siam- Adolf Coffee (talk) 20:50, May 28, 2017 (UTC) *Legation Cities- *Yannan Clique- *Tibet- *Shangqing Tianguo- *Qing Empire- *Fengtien Republic- *Transamur Republic- *Japanese Empire- Prussian 27 The Game 1936.0 The Berlin Stock Market Crashes adding another layer to the Great Depression. ' '''King George V, King-Emperor of Canada, South Africa, Australia, and India falls ill. ' '''There are stirs in the leadership of the Union of Britain between Oswald Mosley, Niclas y Glais, Annie Kennedy, and Press Secretary Eric Blair. Romania, France, and Britian continue military buildup, with France heavily investing in tanks, and Romania in the infrantry and Air Force. ' '''Alexander Kerensky is assasinated in Russia sparkign political chaos in the young republic. ' *'''Siam: our government starts to raise it's military budget and starts to increase it's airforce significantly while also concentrating on the nation's Navy. Our nation also works on several acts that protect the agriculture and wildlife. Coffee and exotic fruits are exported to trade partners and rice fields are made around damp regions of Siam. We also strengthen our border with Burma and drafting troops for a 3 year service. Tanks have also started to be produced in huge numbers, 97 to be exact. Shipyards are made in Pattaya and Phuket to produce Naval vessels. 9 submarines, 12 tanks, 4 cruisers, and 4 more cruisers are produced while 34 which consist of 15 fighter planes and the rest are bombers. 40,000 troops are recruited into the military. Factories start to be built to produce chocolates and vanilla extracts to be exported. Juice is also exported in large amounts. the spice industry also grows. Guns and rifles are produced in newly built factories while also influencing our neighbors. Military exercises are concentrated upon and dozens are held each month to train a well made army. We also start a self defense program to push forward the development of local militias and higher rates of drafting sign ups. 8 chemical labs are made in Bangkok to study atoms and also to work on medicines. Gunpowder is heavily produced and put in reserves for future use. 100's of rifles based on European and American designs are made as well.We offer an alliance with the USA and The Empire of Japan and a trade deal with The Ottoman Empire for Oil. ' **'America too internally focused now, declines **'Japan: '''We accept. *'USA': President Hoover continues his horrible Presidency, but is trying to get off the ground by building more armaments and civilian factories. However Combined Syndacitss of America, a radical Syndicalist party demands more workers rights, and holds general strikes in the Rust Belt, mainly with the "Battle of the Overpass", when a group of anti-syndicalists beat up strikers, and women handing out pamphlets. Vice President Charles Curtis suffers a heart attack and barely survives. Meanwhile, the Federal Fails to shut down Father James Coughlins radio show, seeing it would spike civil unrest. Meanwhile a St. Patrick's day flood forces the government to send aid. The America First Party meanwhile during the trial of Sacco and Venzetii screams for their heads, while the CSA demands their release, the State government, executes them. Meanwhile the Great Heat Wave strikes, sending tempatures in some areas up to 110, and 120 degrees Fahrenheit. *'Japan:' We begin to build an aircraft carrier that will be the largest of its time. We also rapidly train as many troops as possible, adding 50,000 this year. We conscript 75,000 men to the army. We station all these troops along our borders. We accept Siams offer for an alliance. *'Panama: Dr.Victor De La Cruz becomes our new leaders, he starts to model things after karl marxs ideals and Starts a commuist state of Panama we ask for a Military and economic aid pact from anyone who is willing to do it, We also start to bulid sea walls and large sea forts on both of our coasts '''We Ask Japan for 10 Mitsubishi A5M, 5 Mitsubishi 2MR, 15 Mitsubishi G3M and 5 Mitsubishi B2Ms, we ask russia for 10,000 Mosin–Nagant M91s, 1000 PM M1910 5000 surples Madsens and 500 305 mm howitzer M1915 500 122 mm howitzer M1910 and 10 surples Newton 6-inch Mortar. we ask siam to help use study and make Genetically modified Bananas. 1936.5 Protests by Ho Chi Minh turns violent after German colonial guards in Indochina. ' '''Don-Kuban Union rejoins Russia despite the violence in the streets. ' 'Ungern-Sternbergs Mongolia invades the Ma Clique. ' 'George V, King-Emperor of the British Empire, dies and is replaced by Edward VIII. ' '''Brazil falls udner a Sydicalist Regime. Hashemite Arabia, Egypt, and Libya sign an alliance called the Axis against the Ottoman Empire. ''' '''Inspired by Syndicalist Franec across the border, the C.N.T.F.A.I Anarchists of Spain rise up against the king. A 3 way war quickly ensues between Democrats, Carlists, adn Anarchists. *'Panama:'We Start up collective farms, we also start to produce cars under the Name Caballo,The main car the Caballo 36 is Roughly about the same as the Ford Model A, we also start Heavy Water Plants for research, we round up all prisoners and political prisoners and send them off to Mobile AL and Houston TX in crappy old boats, we support Brazil and France and ask form to be allies We Ask Japan for 10 Mitsubishi A5M, 5 Mitsubishi 2MR, 15 Mitsubishi G3M and 5 Mitsubishi B2Ms, we ask russia for 10,000 Mosin–Nagant M91s, 1000 PM M1910 5000 surples Madsens and 500 305 mm howitzer M1915 500 122 mm howitzer M1910 and 10 surples Newton 6-inch Mortar. we ask siam to help use study and make Genetically modified Bananas. (response needed form both NPCs and Players) **'Russian President Ivan Konev refuses to give aid to a Sydicalist nation'. * Siam: '''With the alliance with imperial Japan, we start to produce Mitsubishi products to add strength into our air force while also taking ideas from the US. Our chemical and atomic labs have started to study atoms and found an anomaly within the uranium atoms. It is kept secret with the highest ranks of government but will be studied over time to see what it might be and what it could lead to. We recruit 45,000 more men to our military and propaganda continues to spread. We produce more rifles and guns based on Japanese,Chinese,German,and US designs know as Liung T1's. They are produced in large numbers. We start to share our labs with the Japanese. Fruits, tea, ginger, and chocolate products are produced in large amounts. 304 tanks are produced,We start to produce and work on constructing much more submarines and also start to add more troops along the German Indochina border with sub's being stationed around the coast.We decide to declare war on Burma and surprise invade them with more than 100,000 men. 123 tanks are used in the conflict and we defeat them due to there not being any loyal military force. communism is illegal across the nation and any signs of it will be destroyed and any rebels or people found trying to overthrow the government will be arrested and jailed. In some cases depending the severity you may face execution. Shipyards across the coast start to become more common and industrialization continues to rise. 109 Fighter Planes are made this year with 87 Bombers also produced. Changes to our educational administration are pushed to make more better forms of successful teaching. We request a trade deal with Hashemite Arabia for oil. (Mod Response) #6 (Mod Response for Rng)' ** '''Panama Dip: we ask siam to help use study and make Genetically modified Bananas. ' ** Siam: We are not very interested in helping Panama study to make genetically modified bananas due to banana's and plantains already growing in the region but will introduce our own variety of Bananas into the region instead. * Japan: 'We begin to build up our ground army. We begin construction of 500 tanks, and rapidly build more modern artillery, and improve training for our army. We give guns to all loyal citizens in case the homeland is ever invaded, any sign of rebellion is put down with harsh punishment. We begin to work on producing chemical weapons, specifically chlorine and mustered gas. We recruit 100,000 men to add to our massive army and station them in Korea and build a few military bases there. We also extract all recourse's from Korea as fast as possible and use them to sustain the Japanese war machine. **'Panama Dip: plz we Response to my post *'USA': Thanks to much pressure on the economy and the parties, Huey P. Long wins the 1936 election, however it is contested by Jack Reed and the CSA. Civil War may be imminent, in this Canada seizes the Panama Canal as the country goes into violence. *'South Africa:' With the increasing disorder around the planet, the Union of South Africa has increasingly found itself in a precarious position. While hitherto the Union has striven to retain ties with the remnants of the shattered Anglo-French Empires, the realities on the ground increasingly force the Union to review its international standing. Under PM Jan Smuts, calls for the institution of a Republic have so far been avoided, but increasing internal pressure means something will probably give in 1938, when the next general election is set to occur. In the meantime, Prime Minister Smuts begins efforts to improve ties with the Kaiserreich as well as with the Empire of Japan, seeking to secure its northern borders as well as secure new commercial agreements. Quietly, PM Smuts also makes some inquires in the United States about aiding President Long, as the collapse of another major industrial power into revolution could seriously imperil the long term security of the Union. Internally, thanks to the flight of large numbers of Britons during the Syndicalist uprising there as well as colonialists fleeing to SA during the collapse of the Empire, the White proportion of the population currently stands at 25%. Desiring to increase this amount, PM Smuts institutes an ad campaign in Europe and to a lesser extent, the United States, offering free transport as well as land grants to those willing to settle in the Union. The goal is to increase the overall White population to a third of the population over the next decade, but especially in the Bechuanaland as well as Rhodesian territories that have joined the Union since the 1920s. Funding to prop up and expand the fledgling ARMSCOR, developed since the loss of British arms, is made as well as plans drawn up for an expansion of the armed forces in order to better secure the nation. 1937.0 America falls into Civil War, seeing New England and Canada fall to Canada. China invades Deutsch Ostasien territory and overruns the territory. Fifth Anglo-Afghan War ends in the Delhi Raj's victory Tension builds between the Canadian occupiers of the Canal Zone and the Syndicalist Government of Panama *'Panama:' we start make Genetically modified Bananas, we keep sending prisoners to Mobile and Houston in crappy old boats, with any steel, we start expand our port large enough for a small aircarft carrier and small diesel corvettes which we will use our B2Ms and A5Ms, we greet the canadians with caution,with the money we got from Banana Sells, We ask France for 10,000 MAS-36s 5,000 Chauchats 1,500 Darne machine guns 500 Brandt Mle 27/31 500 Canon de 155mm GPFs 500 Canon de 75 modèle 1897 and 1000 Renault FTs 100 AMC 35s 100 Char B1s, we also ask for 5 Salmson 2s for recon use 45 SPAD S.XIIIs for training/ last resort 100 Amiot 143s for bombing and pre order 1,000 Morane-Saulnier M.S.406 for fighter role. We also ask france to build a base in Bocas del Toro Province while we build a base in Troyes, we also ask france to bulid 2 multipurpose factories to restock our army (mod response needed). **'France accepts all but the Military base.' *'Japan: '''We station 100,000 professionally trained troops in Korea. We have 500 tanks with 829 Mitsubishi G3Ms too. Trench systems are dug throughout the northern parts of Korea. 300,000 men are conscripted to the military and they are stationed around the Japanese homeland, The Japanese military now has 3 million men within it. **'Panama: We Offer 300 Tons Copper for 5 B2Ms and 10 A5Ms **'''Japan: '''Panama we decline your offer. * '''Siam: We continue to place order and occupation over Burma. We continue to pus in more troops and 60,000 troops are added to the military. Research in chemicals and nuclear research began after a uranium discovery of splitting atoms. Troops continue to be added along the borders of German Indochina and East Indies (where the southern tip of Malaya would be). Also the modernization of public areas continue. Irrigation and GMO development for Bananas and other fruits like mangoes continue. With the establishment and takeover of unenforced Burma, we start to place our own governmental institutions and replace the former ones. Mitsubishi products are continuously produced to expand in our Air Force. This has lead to the growth in the Siamese War Machine with 102 Fighter Planes and 98 bombers being produced. 38 destroyers and 19 battleships are currently under construction and plan to be launched later this year. 1,000's of good working men have been hired to work in these shipyards to build these vessels swiftly and have been labeled The Jade Workers for there excellence and skill at work. Our educational budget is raised to advance in modern and European teachings and Liung T1's are highly praised as the best gun invented in our nation and shipments will be sent to Japan. With the support of Japan sending us troops, we use them to share techniques with one another and also to take out any resistance forces in Burma. The Destroyer and Battleships SSS Pancha and SSS Badamb are sent out to patrol around the German Waters and monitor them closely. Communist are imprisoned and "rehabilitated" across the nation to avoid any thoughts of an uprising. The Emperor goes on tour across Siam visiting towns and villages while being well protected just in case of any assassination attempts. 1937.5 Panama faces a famine after several crop failures due to low levels of rain. Germany starts to concentrate more so on their homeland leading to the destabalization of their current territories especially in Asia Siam continues to advance in it's development and starts to become a Powerful Nation in SE Asia. Oil production in Occupied Burma is splitted between Japan and Siam due to Japanese assistance in crushing Burmese forces. Canada faces many rebellious New Englanders and rebel forces stir up across the region hoping to break free and either rejoin the Federal Republic or make a sovereign state. * Panama: with the Famine we slash food rations by half, we ask France and Brazil to send Food Aid, we Start to build trenches,Armoured cloches,Retractable turrets,pill boxs,fox holes barb wire and landmines along both coasts except turtle nesting areas, this defensive line reach 5 miles inward, we start to crack down on Cruelty against animals, with terms of 15 years hard labor and be sent off to Houston/Mobile, we start conscription for all males fit for fight from 15 to 65, we plan to raise the army to 65,000 by 1940, we also start irregulars/militia which use old suples Lebel Model 1886s and Berthier rifles and along with MAS 1873s for sidearms,for melee they have Cane knifes, they are trained in guerilla warfare by Top French Guns for Hire we send ambassadors to canada, the usa,brazil and france. at both Canada and the US they tell them that the Panama Canal Zone is Panama owned and they give them a 1945 deadline to pull out or they will be a tax or blockade, towards France And Brazil which they tell them to join bloc which will be made of up of Syndicalist nations. A Panaman Reporter/Photographer Name Max Lopez went to both Siam and the USA to report on Nasty and Deadly Condition of US Factories and Siam Rubber Plantations he call out to for stronger Labor Rights and More Power for Labor Unions, he starts up the Siam Rubber Union or SRU which he puts a man by the name of Billy Deejang as leader, We raise the price by 25% on the Panama rubber tree, We encourage immigration from france and Brazil We ask Hashemite Arabia for oil, we also ask UK for 300 Crossley Chevrolet Armoured Cars and Belgium for 300 Minerva Armored Cars (mod response to all in bold plz). * Adolf Coffee: These nations have too much on there hands to worry about such as fixing their ruined economies rather than to trade with you but send half of the requested amount instead. Hashemite Arabia refuses as they want to concentrate on using their oil for there allies and closest partners. * Cuba: 'A coup occurs overthrowing the pro capitalist regime and putting a Syndicalist one in power. '*Diplomacy to Panama: we propose creating an American Syndicalist Union, establish joint weapons production, and industrialization programs. we also send in food to help you deal with the famine. Diplomacy to France: we request 50,000 MAS-36s 5,000 Chauchats 10,000 Darne machine guns 1000 Brandt Mle 27/31 1000 Canon de 155mm GPFs 1000 Canon de 75 modèle 1897 and 2000 Renault FTs 100 AMC 35s 100 Char B1s, we also ask for 10 Salmson 2s for recon use 45 SPAD S.XIIIs and 150 Amiot 143s. we also request some of your engineers so we can produce some of these. (MoD) M1903 Springfield begins production in Cuba, to get our weapons industry started. We also create a peasant militia armed with mauser rifles. We start experimenting with semi automatic weapons. Many basic vehicles are turned into armored cars. Land reform in implemented, and the wealth is redistributed. Ángel Castro y Argiz is installed as Supreme leader. Factories are built to modernize the industries, producing cheap good to export to france, panama, and brazil. Standard uniform is olive drab combat fatigue. The ministry of propaganda begins promoting Syndicalist unity. Syndicalist propaganda is spread to the other Caribean states in the hope of starting revolutions there. We even spread this propaganda into Mexico, in the hope of starting a revolution, however it is kept in the yuacatan, as that is the most realistic place. Fortifications are built all across Cuba, with artillery aimed at any ships that might come, anti Air fortifications designed to shot aircraft, and we build some Multiple Rocket Launchers, known as "Havanna rockets". ** Panama: ''' we accept, we aslo ask cuba to help us boost immigration to us ** '''Cuba dip: '''Cuba agrees, '''Secret: Castro proposes invading Venezuela and incorporating it into the ASU. ** Panama Secret: we this sounds but we still have to bulid up a little bit more and still have to deal with canada in the Panama Canal Zone ** France dip: We agree to your diplomatic offer and wish for shipments of Cigars in return. * Empire of Siam: We finish building our new naval vessels. 8 Destroyers and 4 submarines are sent to the Panama Canal to wipe out the Canadian Control as it is seen as a threat for the British Commonwealth to use it and expand their influence. We start a Geurilla Warfare campaign in German Indochina and are accompanied by 280,000 troops from Japan which make up 100,000 and the rest being newly skilled troops. With weak control over German Indochina and the Chinese striking back plus already unstable conditions in place, we occupy German Indochina and make peace with the Germans by giving us Indochina and the surrounding islands. A 3 year truce is also made. Our Empire continues to grow even after fighting two wars in 18 months. We also start to build up troops in the nation with 79,000 being recruited this year. More communist are taken and "rehabilitated". Oil starts to be pumped in large amounts in Burma with Gold and Rubies being mined in the northern parts of the "super-province". Chocolate and a variety of other goods are sent out to our trade partners with Liung T1's being produced in large amounts and armored cars and tanks being produced in large amounts. Our economy continues to boom significantly and more Westernized teachings are adopted and several orders are signed to control state regulations. 302 Bombers and 318 fighter planes have been built in the design of Mitsubishi aircraft's. More training exercises are done and more barracks are built. 200 tanks and 350 armored cars are built this year and more industrial based jobs have bee flowing and making our nation quite wealthy and surely much wealthier than previously. We start to spread our influence across SE Asia and support an uprising in the Dutch East Indies to stir up unrest and a rebellion. We would like to support Panama by sending a variety of crops to plant and fruits in general. We also would like to assist in building up your economy (Player Response). '''We start to make new laws banning animal cruelty and making it a highly significant crime and anyone who does will face a fine of an estimated value of 30 US dollars. Mints are built across largely political and other significant cities in the Empire but the coins and currency are made in low amounts to avoid inflation. ** '''Cuban dip: '''we request 30 G2m bombers and 100 A5m fighter jets from Siam. ** '''Empire of Siam dip: we accept the offer in exchange of having port access in Santa Clara, Cuba ** Cuba dip: 'we agree ***'Panama: we accept, for the help our leader is plan to bulid a winter home in Rayong * Japan: '''We begin to invade China, we send 520,000 professionally trained and well armed troops through Manchuria. We provide 1,000 heavy armored tanks to go with them. We have our navy blockade the Chinese coast to starve out the population, all non food items must be taxed to enter or leave China. Bombers attack all coastal cities killing about 5 million Chinese citizens. Mustered gas is used in many attacks allowing quick Japanese victory in most battles. 1938 '''Canadian control over the Panama Canal is abolished after the bombardment from Siamese Destroyers.Canada and Siamese officials meet in Quebec and a treaty is signed. Siam request to negotiate with the Panamanian government to split the Canal's Control Cuba see's high rates of economic growth with the annual GDP increasing by 60% Hashemite Arabia offers to trade Oil with any nation willing to make deals with them to increase economic prosperity and development. A Pan Asian Uprising begins in the Dutch East Indies and the rebels request support by the Siamese Government. Siam starts to support the Muslim minority across it's territory. Venezuela falls into famine after poor soil and crop failures which were than followed by a drought. This starts to stir up a Civil War between Socialist and Far right rebels. The Federal Republic are victorious against the CSA in the battle of Jacksonville and New Orleans where 103,000 troops died in both battles but the US works on stabilization and support New England Rebels against Canada leading to Canada losing control of New England. Puerto Rico break free from the US Panama: '''we travel to siam to sign the paper to split the canal we start to the bulid copper mines along with producing Bulldozers call Toros Model I, we raise the military bu indget by 10%, we offer the combined syndicates of america asylum if anything go wrong, with these we start up Panama Air, our First Airline for purchase 8 DC-3 for Panama to Brazi/Panama to Cubal/Civil flights,5 Boeing Model 2s for mailplane and 3 Short S.8 Calcutta for civil flights/Panama to cub, We Start to Build Panama International Airport Near Panama City, we also start to to build railroads around our nation which will use steam trains for passenger/light weight cargo and Diesel for Heavy loads we buy 2 Stream Trains Pasado and Estrella Roja De Panamá, we also buy 2 diesel trains Futuro and Rey Del Sur. we reformed much of buildings to look more like france we also reformed all our roads with crushed Slate. We Start to Offshore drill and inland drill for Oil, we start to make Tropical Fruit Punch Soda called Tropipop which we start to sell in France,Brazil,Cuba,Siam,Japan,Houston/Moblie and at home. For Defense of our land and our boats '''we ask the UK for 20 QF 2-pounder naval gun and 80 QF 13-pounder 9 cwts (mod repsoes neede) (top secret) we start to build a armoured train called Bisonte furioso with help form cuba Cuba: 'we start smashing venezuelan nationalist positions with our airfoce and we seize varqas with our navy, giving the venezuelan syndicists (leftists) alot of low quality armored weapons and advisors. Meanwhile, we try and copy the Japanese and French weapons designs we got. Military attire remains olive drab for cuban revolutionary army. we invade the domincan republic, to incoroporate them into the American Syndicist Union. Food is given to venezuelans. Meanwhile, the nationalization programs continue. Military industrialize complex is getting better, with us producing more tanks and guns day by day. We begin trying to copy japanese and french aircraft designs. *'Panama: '''we send 2 Salmson 2s for recon and 10 Amiot 143s to help cuba '''Empire of Siam: '''We start to build railroads across the nation connecting the mega provinces. This Railroad is now called the Siamese Transit. We aid rebels with weapons as we send over 300,000 troops accompanied with 15 destroyers and 6 battleships to invade and bombard the Dutch East Indies military centers and bases and avoid civilian casualties. Within a year, the region is occupied and an agreement is made freeing the territory and joining the empire in our Pan Asia Goal. Bridges and roads are built across cities and Bangkok becomes a model for the modern SE Asian Era consisting of mostly modern homes and businesses. Oil continues to be produced in Burma and we agree with Hashemite Arabia to produce oil. 304 bombers and 389 fighter planes are produced in factories across the empire. We now after gainingall this territory start to concentrate on developing our empire to modern standards. Factories are made around Siam and Vietnam. With the agreement to divide the Panama Canal, we start to trade more easily with Europe and the Americas. Weaponry and armored vehicles continue to be produced in large numbers with 304 armored cars and 231 tanks being produced. Mining in Northern Burma continues to cause an economic boom and more crops are produced and exported. We raise the minimum wage to a high 86 cents an hour to support the poor and the average citizens to not have a poor life and the price of living to be more affordable. barracks are made across Indonesia and Band-oi Inc. rises as a car company in the region. 87,000 troops join the military this year and start to serve a 3-year service. 1939 '''A Category 5 Hurricane strikes Cuba. What now? A socialist uprising begins in Mexico leading to a civil war between Socialists and Capitalists Crop production in Panama are fruitful this year. Nationalist forces in Venezuela are weakened but gain assistance from Brazil Panama: we send aid to cuba we aslo support Socialists in mexico We start to build Public Housing for the poor we also start countrywide healthcare, we start to sell both Toros Model I, and Caballo 36 to all over the world we also start to make 181 KG bombs both HE and fill with Phosgene which will drop out of planes, our leader Dr.Victor De La Cruz has seen with early parkinson, his son Basil De La Cruz take the role of Leader HE ask cuban leader Ángel Castro y Argiz for his daughter Ángela María for her hand in marriage, the wedding will be held in cuba, he goes a to meet to leader of siam on which he ask to go on a Tiger Hunt, we start a Food Plan for next drought, We keep up the heavy water research we start to make dark khaki unifrom for soliders and grey for Officers Max Lopez starts his trips to help refromed all nations work conditions we ask siam cuba and france to help us build 20 small diesel corvettes, we ask the UK for 20 QF 2-pounder naval gun and 80 QF 13-pounder 9 cwts, we aslo france ask for 55,000 MAS-36s (mod repsoes needed). Adolf Coffee: They agree to help your nation and follow through with your request Empire of Siam: Car production starts to become more common and factories are built in Indonesia. Siam continues to help it's poorest of citizens and mints are made across the nation. Agriculture continues to thrive and we are able to research on developing a mango with a smaller seed in order to have more room for the fruits flesh making it slightly smaller but more fuller with edible flesh. Banana crops continue to do fairly well. Sugar Cane and Cotton plantations are built across Siam and Burma. We recruit 98,000 troops through the help of propaganda. 409 bombers and 418 fighter planes are produced. barracks and bunkers are made across the nation and more airways are made. Siam Air is opened up as an international airplane company offering flights to Japan, Great Brittain,Panama, Columbia, Ecuador, Puerto Rico, and other nations. Cities and towns start to become more developed as we move further and further away from the third world society we once were. Our economy continues to skyrocket and we take more of an advantage on this by using money to fund our education system. We assist Puerto Rico by sending troops to help train and develop an army their. Our Emperor decides to visit Cuba and Panama in a 3 week vacation leaving Prime Minister Cho Hitchay in power during that time. On his stay he viewed beautiful sights and on his return he requested an order to form a faction with Cuba,Panama, and Puerto Rico. 203 armored cars and 312 tanks are built. We continued to do Nuclear Studies and figure how to harness it. A test will be conducted next year with Uranium and Plutonium bombs to be tested on an offshore Atoll with the help of Japanese and Siamese Scientist. 23 corvettes, 12 battleships, 23 submarines,and 18 destroyers are ordered to be built with the deadline of December 28. A New Year's festival is held on New Years Eve with a large firework display and navy performance that had a good turnout. 1,000's of people watched it in the Chao Phraya area. The future seems bright and the government and citizens have high hopes it will stay that way. *'Panama Dip:' we agree with the faction, man by the name of Jose Martínez Starts to Bulid Casinos and speakeasys around Bangkok,Naypyidaw,Pattaya City and Yangon, he asks to bulid a street in centreal Bangkok call Fiesta Ave which will be the asian broadway. *'Siam Dip:' We agree to permit this as it might grow the business and entertainment industry in Bangkok. 1940 The US continues to recover rapidly from the dreadful Civil War and The Great Depression. This has lead for the government to put this discovery into hiding as it is too dangerous to use and the blueprints and compositions are put into the classified documents list in the Imperial Bureau of Scientific Studies. ''' '''Monsoonal rains fall over Panama crushing the drought but leading to flooding that claims the lives of 38,000 people due to dry loose soil causing rock and mudslide mixed with regular flooding. Socialist in Mexico crush the government leading to a socialist state in Mexico Japan: '''We add 108,000 troops to our already massive army. We continue to blockade the Chinese coast starving most of the population, Planes bomb Shanghai, Qingdao, Beijing, Hangzhou, and Hong Kong, the cities and most of the Chinese coast are almost entirely in ruins. 1,750,000 solders with 1,500 tanks and 800 bombers go through Manchuria and march to the capital. Meanwhile in the Japanese homeland plans are made to improve the Economy and Infrastructure of the nation. Many jobs are created making weapons for the military and the racecourses needed are all stolen from China. '''Panama: we invade Centroamerica WIth 35,000 men,500 Renault FTs, 35 AMC 35s,10 Char B1s, 2 Salmson 2s, and 10 Amiot 143. We start to bombing citys like San José,Managua,Limon and Bluefields. We start to shell border towns with artillery and mortars along with blockade any ports, we start to send the refugees to Houston/Mobile, we will have the nation by 1942, we start to modifed wil rice so they can handle salt water, this new plant latin name is N.Frumentum Salsa Natus or Sea rice,Jose Martínez starts to bulid Casinos and speakeasys around the nation also he bulids Oro Ave in the west side of Colón it will be south of border broadway, we aslo start to build dam and leveys and set uo aid for flood victims 1941 A Tornado Outbreak occurs in the Iowa killing 400 people China is near the state of collapsing 'Puerto Rico starts to train up a moderate sized military force and industrialization picks up in the nation. ' 'Pan Asia ideologies spread across India and the broken states of China. ' 'Japan continues to push the Qing Empire to resort to possibly surrendering soon. ' Category:WWI Category:Map games Category:History